


#ButtsForBiden

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Jock Straps, M/M, Nude Photos, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick gets caught sharing a naughty anonymous photo.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Politics? What Politics?





	#ButtsForBiden

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Patrick posting a #ButtsForBiden photo popped in my head and just wouldn't leave. Here's a ficlet about his photo.

“Patrick, come here, I need to show you something.” David beckoned, sticking his head through the curtain to the back of their shop, smirking.

“Oh, what’s so important?” Patrick got up from his desk in their backroom where he was working on a vendor contract and came up front to see what was so interesting. 

“I think we’ve had an intruder,” David said matter-of-factly. “There’s a photo I saw on Twitter that looks like it was taken in our backroom, but I didn’t think anyone besides us and Stevie had been back there this week.”

“An intruder isn’t good, should we call the police?” Patrick asked innocently. He knew exactly what David was referring to and realized a big secret of his was about to come out.

“Let me check the security cameras first. I’m not sure I want the cops to see what I’ve discovered. If It wasn’t really an intruder, I’m sure you’d be embarrassed.”

“Oh, do you want to share it with me?” Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Why would I be embarrassed?”

“Does the screen name ’50ShadesBlue’ sound familiar?” David stepped closer.

“No, not really?” Patrick feigned innocence.

“Interesting, because he’s been posting some photos from our storeroom, and he’s got a little squiggly birthmark on his left butt cheek in the same place you do.” David offered his phone to Patrick, the Twitter profile in question pulled up.

Patrick scrolled through the account, biting his lip. He knew he’d been caught. “How’d you find this, David? You weren’t looking at naughty things during working hours, were you?”  
It was David’s turn to blush. “I mean, I didn’t mean to, but a friend from New York mentioned #ButtsForBiden and I had to take a look.”

“I can’t believe you, David Rose.” Patrick feigned annoyance. 

“So it is your photo?” David looked again at the photo, a man leaned over a simple wood desk. His pale ass, framed by a blue jockstrap. It was captioned ‘Love from your neighbors to the north. 🇨🇦 #ButtsForBiden’

“Am I denying it?” Patrick grinned.

“I guess I’m not the only naughty one working today.” David shook his head. “I think I’ll be needing you to send me these photos when you post them from now on.”


End file.
